


Bloodlust

by kenezbian



Series: Kenezbian's Vampire AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's first taste of human blood has surprising consequences. Direct sequel to Where There's Moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

The nice thing about his job was that even while he was at home under the required quarantine, Ray could still get things done.

Hell, he probably got more done in the last six weeks than he had in the six weeks prior to his change.

Ray’s ears twitched and he heard Gavin coming up the stairs, then dig in his pocket for his keys. “Bloody hell,” the Brit whispered to himself, and Ray laughed loudly.

Gavin unlocked the door and walked in. “What’s so funny?” he asked, shutting the door and setting his things on the counter.

Ray shrugged. “Still amazed I can hear you whispering outside the door. Is it always like this?”

“Well, yes, but you get used to it. You know part of this stay home stuff is so you can get used to how things are before I throw you out into public. You’d get overwhelmed.” The older vampire flopped down next to Ray on the couch. “It’s good to see you.” He nuzzled his face into his neck and inhaled deeply.

“Why do you always sniff me when you get home?” Ray said, returning the snuggle for a moment before resuming his game.

“Still amazed you don’t smell like food.” Gavin smirked. “Hey listen, Monty’s coming by in a bit with a present.”

“A present? What is it?”

Gavin sat up and shifted in his seat to face Ray. “He’s bringing by some human blood for you. Well, for us - but mostly you.”

Ray nearly threw the controller across the room. “But Gavin, you said we don’t—”

“—need human blood to survive, but it’s important that you try it at some point.” Gavin reached out and rested his hand on Ray’s thigh. “You need to understand why some vampires won’t just give it up, switch to animal or synthetic.”

“Gavin, I don’t want to try it. I don’t want to know.” Ray set the controller on the table and stood up. “I don’t want to think about what my co-workers could do for me!”

“YOU HAVE TO.” Gavin watched Ray jump at Gavin’s big voice, and he purposely took a moment to relax before continuing. “It’s part of learning about your instincts - how to recognize them, and how to control them.”

Ray looked at the floor, and Gavin continued. “Your first experience with them needs to be with me, away from people. You need to know what to expect before I bring a human in here for your first exposure, otherwise your instincts will overpower you and you’ll eat them before I can stop you.”

“It’s really that strong?” Ray whispered.

“Yes.”

Ray’s brown eyes met Gavin’s green ones. “Are you sure this isn’t about exposing me so you know what to expect?”

“That’s part of it. I won’t know what kind of hunter you are until you see a human but I can at least get a gauge for how well you handle it.”  
  
There was a knock at the door and both men jumped. “Must be Monty,” Gavin mumbled, and the door swung open.

“Hey,” the Asian greeted, shutting the door behind him. “I brought the stuff.”

“You sound like a dealer.” Ray stepped closer and shook his hand. “How’ve you been?”

“Good. Vampire looks good on you, man. Definitely not like Miles.” He smirked and set the small cooler he was carrying on the counter.

“How did you get up here so quietly? I heard Gavin nearly all the way down the stairs!”

“Monty’s old.” Gavin laughed at the look on Monty’s face and shook his head. “You are!”

“I am only ninety-eight in vampire years, thank you very much.” He cracked open the cooler and pulled out a pack. “And you’re forgetting I’m a stealth hunter. I’m good at being silent.”

“Joel’s a stealth.” Ray leaned on the counter and watched as Monty screwed the cap off the end of the pack and stuck a straw in like it was a juice box.

“You’re comparing a cat to a ninja. Joel’s only thirty and was turned in an age where vampires were no longer hunted or killed. Things were different in 1915.” He handed Ray the pack he’d opened and did the same to a second.

Gavin walked closer and watched Ray sniff awkwardly at the straw. “It’s strong,” he mumbled, wiping at his nose.

“Vampires evolved to drink human blood. That pint will probably feed you for nearly a day considering your lack of tolerance.” Monty handed Gavin the second pack and opened a third. “It’s why vampires only had to hunt every few days to survive. When you drink it, you’ll understand why most hunted every night anyway.”

“Ugh, it made my eyes hurt.” Ray took off his glasses and set them on the counter. He went to rub his eyes, but stared at his hand instead. “Oh, I can see!”

“Instincts are weird - the smell of human blood sharpens everything. You might not need your glasses in the office.” The Brit waited for Monty to finish preparing his own, then held his up. “Here’s to Ray, and his first taste.”

The other two tapped their straws against his, and Ray watched as Monty and Gavin took deep draws from theirs. “Phew,” Gavin said, shaking his head.

“Been a while?” Monty asked, chuckling.

“Not really, I was the one that changed Ray. I just never really got used to it.” He looked over to Ray and frowned. “Didn’t you try it?”

“I really don’t want to,” he said with a sigh. He finally lifted the straw to his lips and carefully took a sip.

The older vampires laughed when his eyes lit up and he moaned. “Good, isn’t it?” Monty teased, smirking and finishing his pack.

“Look at him. I’ve never seen him like this.” Gavin handed Monty his empty pack and both men watched Ray finish his.

When Ray finally looked up and met Gavin’s gaze, Monty sighed. “Bloodlust,” he mumbled, snatching the plastic from Ray’s grasp and tossing the empties into the cooler.

Gavin shot him a look. “What are you on about?”

“Bloodlust didn’t always mean ‘a desire to shed blood,’ Gavin. It literally meant ‘lust caused by blood.’ Human blood makes some vampires horny, and it looks like Ray is one of them.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped. “But we haven’t— not since he—”

“Then you better - and pardon my meme usage - prepare your anus.” He snapped the lid onto the cooler and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Gavin looked over to Ray and chewed his lip. “You alright?” he asked quietly.

Ray’s eyelids were heavy and he hummed. “Baby, I’ve never been better.”

The older vampire raised an eyebrow and walked further into the kitchen. “Are you still thirsty? We’ve got some synth in the fridge—”

He turned to look at Ray and gasped when he jumped over the counter and pinned him against the refrigerator by his shoulders. “Kiss me,” the brunet mumbled thickly, and Gavin shook his head.

“I don’t think this is - mmph!”

Ray cut him off with a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into Gavin’s open mouth and moaning at the taste of blood on his tongue. He pressed his body against him and Gavin felt the fridge move behind him, tilting backwards and pressing into the wall. He lifted his hands and pressed them into Ray’s hips, trying desperately to push him backwards.

Gavin finally managed to break the kiss, but Ray just moved on to his neck. “Ray, if you want to do this, then can we at least go into the bedroom?”

Ray moaned and swiped his tongue up from his collarbone to his ear, and chuckled at the shiver he got in return. “You don’t want to fuck in the kitchen?”

The blond felt his instincts bubbling under the surface and fought to push them down. He tried again to push Ray away from him but the younger vampire was stronger, and thrust forward. Gavin gasped at the hard-on pressing into his thigh through the jeans. “Christ, Ray, you’re really hard.”

“Answer me,” came the muffled reply.

Gavin shook his head. “Bedroom or nothing.”

Ray backed off and the fridge fell away from the wall, the random things on top rattling; some fell to the floor and Ray laughed. “Alright, come on you big baby. I’ll race you.”

He bounded away and Gavin shook his head, walking at a much slower pace, taking the time to strip his shirt off and toss it haphazardly onto the floor.

When he made it into the bedroom his eyebrows nearly shot up into his hairline - Ray was sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, stroking himself slowly. “Come on,” Ray cooed, crooking a finger at him.

Gavin smiled and walked closer, standing just arm’s length from Ray and putting his hands on his hips. “Since you’re so eager, why don’t you help me out of my jeans?”

Ray fell to his knees and slowly unbuttoned them and zipped down the fly. He looked up at Gavin as he slipped his fingers into the waistband and slowly slid them down with his boxers. He moaned when Gavin reached up and cupped his cheek, and nuzzled into his hand.

“No teeth,” Gavin whispered, and Ray nodded once, lifting a hand to Gavin’s half-hard member and guiding it into his mouth. The older man moaned and threaded his fingers into Ray’s hair.

The smaller man carefully ran his tongue around Gavin’s head, pulling back gently on the foreskin as it swelled up. He slowly took as much as he could, chuckling when he realized he could hold his breath indefinitely.

Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed and he whined as Ray worked him up to full strength. “You’ve gotten much better at that,” he purred.

“It’s easier when I don’t need to breathe.” Ray stood up and kissed Gavin, pulling him backwards towards the bed. They toppled onto it heavily, and Gavin pushed Ray’s knees apart with his own.

Both men shouted when Ray rutted his hips up against Gavin’s, surprised at the sensitivity. “Gavin, oh God, Gavin,” he keened, tossing his head back and exposing his neck.

The blond swooped in and ran his tongue across his collarbone, and Ray squirmed beneath him. “Gosh, you’ve really turned into a slut,” Gavin mumbled, trailing kisses up his neck to his earlobe and sucking it gently.

“Goddamn, Gavin, please, fuck me,” Ray groaned, thrusting his hips up and yelling as the head of his cock rubbed against Gavin’s.

Gavin rolled over and reached into the nightstand to pull out the bottle of lube. He laid on his back and poured some into his hand, then waved Ray over as he rubbed some of the cool liquid on his shaft.

The brunet crawled over and straddled his waist, then bent over and kissed him again, searching his mouth with his tongue for traces of blood and growling when he didn’t find any. Gavin sighed as he reached around behind Ray and slowly inserted a finger, and Ray pressed his forehead against Gavin’s with a low moan.

The smaller vampire began rocking back and forth in a gentle rhythm, and Gavin hummed at him as he slid the second finger in. Ray began letting out little gasps and whines, and Gavin’s eyes rolled back at the sounds.

The third finger followed in short order, and it felt like seconds before Ray was sitting up and slapping his hand away. “Not enough,” he growled, and he only took a moment to make sure Gavin was properly lubed up before lining it up with his entrance and sitting on it in one quick motion.

Both men hollered, and the pictures on the walls shook. Ray adjusted his stance and leaned forward slightly, shuddering as Gavin’s erection pressed against his prostate. “Holy shit,” he mumbled, pressing his hands into Gavin’s chest.

Gavin glossed his hands over Ray’s thighs, then gripped his waist with one hand and wrapped the other around his dick. “You’re so hard,” he whispered, rubbing his palm over the head, and Ray moaned loudly.

Ray sat up a little and pressed back down, and his jaw dropped open as if he meant to cry out but only a small gasp escaped. “Holy shit,” he said again, and he began riding Gavin at a moderate pace.

The older vampire began pumping Ray in time to his thrusts, and it wasn’t long before Ray’s legs began shaking. Gavin was feeling the familiar knot in his belly tighten, and he started stroking Ray faster.

Ray came first, shouting out Gavin’s name as he shot his load all over his own stomach. Gavin let go of his erection to hold on to his waist to help him keep the pace up, until finally Gavin came deep inside him with a growl.

Ray rolled off his mate and laid next to him, his face a strange mix of pleasure and surprise. Gavin rolled up onto his side and laughed. “You alright?”

“After sex like that I should be panting like hell. Or tired.” He stared up at Gavin with his big brown eyes and smiled. “That was fantastic.”

“Round two?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Gladly.”


End file.
